100 Themes Challenge - TMNT
by Bramblemask973
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge only for TMNT
1. Chapter 1 - 001 Intro

**001. Intro**

* * *

Okay, so I don't exactly know how to start this. At all. I'm hoping to do a mixture of one-shots and little series throughout this thing. Oh, crap. I guess I should start over.

My name is Brambles. Um… I'm really not good at this. At all. (Crap. Repeating myself again.)

Let's try this. Last time, I promise.

My name is Bramblemask973. Most people call me Bramble, or Brambles, or in the case of Perianth5, Masked-Giraffe. My friends offline call me Jeli, Jelece, or Jelibean because of my first name, Jelicia. You can call me any of these if you like. I do in fact have a TMNT OC, and her name is Nicola. You guys haven't met her yet, because she comes in after my story 'To Do What You've Never Done'. I might post a reference or something later, if I can draw it. But anyways, just call her Nick if you wanna ask her something.

Be warned. I am strange. Well, I'm the weirdest out of anyone I've met. My friends have told me I'm weirder than Mr. Bean and Bill Nye put together. Pretty weird, huh?

Like most people out there, or fantards like me, I do have a little universe inside my head that I like to live in when I really do not want to play with reality. I will reply as myself most of the time, but sometimes if the guys or Nick or whoever else decides to swipe my computer and reply themselves, don't be alarmed. It's quite normal with our breed of fantard.

Well, as I said before, I'm weird. I have a strange obsession with animals, pizza, milk, chocolate, food in general, stupid objects like small toys, basically anything I can get my hands on. You touch my drawing pencil or eraser and you die. Simple as that.

I do have a temper. Me and my friends have a theory that I was supposed to be a ginger, cause I'm covered in freckles and with my temper and stuff, but God messed up on the whole 'gene science' thingy and I turned out to be a brunette. I'm very sarcastic and I do have a quick comeback reflex. Being a Newfie (Newfie, cause Newfoundlander is a mouthful) that lives in the woods with teenagers older than me for neighbors, you have to be able to handle whatever they can throw at you. I can take on all the guys that live around here and hold my own, and for a kid my size, you wouldn't really expect it. I'm really thin, and I have lower back issues, but my dad also owns a bouncy castle business that we've had for eight years. When you roll 1500lb bouncy castles for a living, you build up some muscle.

I tend to obsess over things quite easily. When I find a show I like, I'll gather everything I can on it. They come in phases, you know? Right now I'm sort of a mixture of Transformers, How To Train Your Dragon, Harry Potter, Pokémon and TMNT.

Why am I telling you this? I don't know, really. I guess for an intro thing, you should know a bit about me before I actually start on the whole 100 Themes TMNT Challenge thing. Speaking of which, I'm hoping to mix up lits with drawings and stuff too, so be warned. I do like action and a bit of fighting and stuff, but I do mix comedy in there too. Because you can't have no jokes when Mikey's around.

That, and for those new peoples that are reading this, it's basically a warning so none of you get freaked out when you do in fact learn what I'm actually like.

I'm not going to explain Nick right now. You'll learn about her when she actually comes in.

I bet you guys are looking for the actual storyline here, aren't you? Yeah, I should get on that.

Enough's enough. Let's do this!

* * *

Nevermind. I'm kinda lost on ideas here. You'll have to wait until #2 for a story, guys!

Well, when that does happen, and when the guys do start to sort of intrude on the whole writing thing, Nick takes over. 'Cause, well, she's basically me in the TMNT universe. I put myself in it, but in her form.

Yeah, that's it I guess. See you when the actual stuff comes along!

It should be soon. SHOULD BE.


	2. Chapter 2 - 002 Smile

**002. Smile**

* * *

"OW! Donnie, that was _ME_!"

"Leo, she's going your way! Get her!"

"Got her-ARGH!"

_CRASH_!

"She's on me, she's on me!"

"_DONNIE! Quit hitting me!_"

"Sorry! _LOOK OUT_!"

Leo yelled and ducked as the little pint sized fur ball shot past his face and leaped at Mikey. His youngest brother squeaked and held his hands over his head, rolling out of the way, crashing into Donnie, who accidentally hit Raph again. Raph steamed, punched Donnie in the face and jumped up onto the staircase above the TV. Donnie groaned, sat up and rubbed his cheek. His eyes went wide.

"Where'd she go?"

Out of nowhere, something slammed into Leo's shell, knocking him forward onto his plastron. He grunted as he hit the floor and the little weight bounced off again. But this time, Mikey didn't duck. He caught her in his hands like a football. The small creature squirmed, only about the size of Mikey's teddy bear, but as Leo got up and looked around, the whole lair was a mess. The TV was on its side, the pizza box was shredded and all over the place, and the bean bag chair was leaking the little pellets. Leo sighed, rubbing his arm.

All four of the boys had multiple cuts and scratches, and all of them from that tiny _menace_ Mikey had in his hands. The only one that wasn't scratched at all was April. And that was because she barred herself in the bathroom until they caught the 'furry little bomb from hell' as Raph had already dubbed it. Now Leo heard the door unlock and April poked her face out.

"Is it safe to come out now?"

Leo nodded.

"Yeah, Mikey caught her."

All of the older kids turned their eyes to Mikey, and all of them glared at him. Mikey winced and held out the now purring beast.

"Come on, you guys, it's just a little-"

"Do not say 'kitty'. That thing is not a _kitty_, that _thing_ is a Smurf tiger on energy drinks." Raph snapped. "It's like the cat version of you."

Leo couldn't help but agree. He looked down at the kitten, with her huge green eyes and soft black and orange and brown fur and her white chin and belly and her four tiny white paws that concealed claws sharper than the Shredder's blades. Despite her incredible adorableness, and what she seemed to consider 'playfulness', she was nuts. There was no other word for it. This cat was just absolutely _nuts_.

But she looked up at him and purred harder and he couldn't help but hold out a hand and pet her head. And the purring grew until it sounded like the Shellraiser's motor was hidden in her chest, and his heart just melted. He couldn't help it.

So Leo reached out and took the kitten from Mikey, to his little brother's dismay, and felt a small plan brew in his mind. He grinned and turned around, looking up at Raph.

"Aw, come on, little bro, it's only a kitty! Look at her, she's adorable!"

Raph glared at him, but as his eyes fell on the kitten's face that was being held out to him, Leo could see a moral dilemma fighting in his eyes. On one hand, he was trying to stay the tough guy and avoid the tiny cat, but on the other, Leo could see that his natural curiosity and the pet owner shining back out.

_Haha! Got you this time, Raph._

Finally, his softer side took over and Raph gave in. He reached out tentatively with one hand and snatched the kitten out of Leo's hands by her scruff. The kitten stared at him with big green eyes full of curiosity, still purring, and Leo could have sworn she was smiling. Raph held her up to his face, glaring at her.

The tiny little pink tongue flicked out, licked his nose and the kitten reached out, rubbing her head against Raph's cheek.

Leo didn't think it was possible to go from green to red that fast.

Raph let go of her scruff and dropped her into his other hand. The kitten mewed and jumped up, splaying herself over his shoulder, where Spike usually stood. And Leo couldn't help but grin as Raph started to smile.

"I guess she isn't-"

He cut off as the weight lifted from his shoulder, and an instant later, the room was in chaos once more. April bolted for the bathroom, Donnie picked up his bō again and Mikey was running around screaming as the tiny multicolored bullet shot around the room with mixtures of purrs, mews and yowls.

Leo found himself on his plastron again and sighed. He heard Raph yell at Mikey.

"_You bring another cat down here again and I will beat your face so hard-"_

"_But she was the cutest!"_

"_And she trashed the place!"_

"_Not my fault!"_

Leo opened his eyes with a sigh and stared at the kitten, whose face was an inch from his. She was still purring.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

His only response was a lick on his nose and then she shot off again, following Mikey's screams. Leo sighed, shook his head and got up, smiling.


End file.
